


Oasis Sens

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Alien Kylo Ren, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Doctor Armitage Hux, Entomology, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kitchen Sex, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Humiliation, Restrained Without Restraints, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scenting, Snoke Being a Dick, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Doctor Armitage Hux is an esteemed alien veterinarian. He gets a job at Oasis Sens, a pleasure resort where, for the right price, wealthy men across the Galaxy can pay to spend the night with a variety of alien species. After years of suppressing his love of aliens, he finds himself in the helpless grip of one bug-like xenomorph, Kylo Ren.Thanks for help fromcall the copsfor coming up with some deviously heart wrenching ideas for this fic!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very special gift for [drxgonstone](http://drxgonstone.tumblr.com/)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what Kylo looks like, I drew my inspriation from this: [madness treasure](http://madnesstreasure.tumblr.com/post/159242246445/sketch-before-sleep-sorry-not-sorry-xd=).

The light from the datapad was dimmed as Armitage Hux stared down at his homework. Meanwhile, the holoprojected screen on the desk was open to too many tabs and documents, one of which was his instant messenger. But it sat quietly waiting for some sort of contact, one wireless headphone in his ear.

He typed away quietly on the Academy-issued datapad, finishing an essay for his Military History class. It was general education, and he was bored almost to tears by the whole syllabus. But he would get through it; not like he had much of a choice anyways.

A little circle popped up in the lower corner of the holoscreen, and he looked up. He swiped over it, to bring up a small chat window. It was from Mitaka, his closest friend in the Academy, and it had a link under a derogatory message.

_Found this. Thought you might want to watch it since you like aliens so much ;)_

Hux scowled. Sure he liked aliens, _everybody_ “liked” aliens. They lived in outer space for stars sake! He was no different, but Mitaka had decided it was his turn to be bullied, so lately he’d taken to mentioning creatures from other planets more and more in Hux’s direction. Hux was growing to hate him for it.

He turned off the projector. The room went dark except for the low glow from only his datapad that he stared at for a few seconds. He sighed; Mitaka was such an ass. Hux looked up and turned the holoprojector back on. It took a few seconds for the image to flicker back to life, before he clicked the link. He swiped over the screen to close the chat window; he didn’t want Mitaka teasing him, atleast for tonight, after seeing he’d clicked the link.

Brendol was on his ass about getting his pilot’s license; it wasn’t enough that he could already drive hovercrafts and had excelled in the simulator. Brendol was always on him about something though, and it only made him resentful. Hux pressed the play button in the center of the screen, and maximized the window. The screen went dark as a camera focused.

Suddenly there was a girl, a Twi’lek on the screen. She was pretty, _pretty enough_ , Hux told himself. He wasn’t really attracted to girls or guys at all, even the ones his age. He twitched, and knew that it helped that she was naked.

She lay back on a bed of pillows as a shadow came across her body, big, hulking, a preamble to the creature that lay hidden just beyond the camera. Then it came in to view; first its wings, then its bare back. Its skin was green, dragonfly wings flitting a bit before tucking down tight against its body. The Twi’lek spread her legs as the thing mounted her. The camera angle changed, showing its cock that came out from a hidden pouch. Hux gasped, staring. _That will NEVER fit!_

He stared in shock as its cock slid right in, the Twi’lek’s clit glinting with the sheen of having already prepped herself. The noise she made was inhumane, and Hux choked. It sounded so pure, a moan of excitement and arousal. The way the thing hovered over her, its entire mass three time as big as her own, aroused Hux more than any other holoporn he’d ever watched.

He wasn’t sure when he pulled himself out of his pants, but suddenly all he knew was that he was staring at this thing, this massive creature who was drilling down into a Twi’lek, so near a human likeness that he could almost forget she too was an alien species.

The thing drove in and out of her, Hux matching her moans with quiet breaths. He stroked himself, leaning forward on the desk, staring. His homework lay forgotten, and he was transfixed. He could see the scales on its back glimmer and move as it pumped up and down, strong muscles shifting underneath scales. Its wings fluttered every so often, and Hux could just imagine feeling them twitch with pleasure under his own finger tips. He let out a grunt of his own, trying to stifle his shame.

“What are you doing?!” Brendol’s voice broke his concentration. Hux gasped, swiveling his chair around to see his father standing in his bedroom doorway, staring at him. He sneered in disgust, “What the hell is that?!” He motioned to the holoscreen, the video still going. Quickly Hux turned off the screen, shoving himself hastily into his pants.

“Nothing dad, it was-”

“You pervert!” Brendol screamed at him, face growing red with anger. Before Hux was even fully buttoned up, Brendol dragged him up from his chair, and out of the room. “You filthy, degenerate. Is that what you like, why you’re so distant? Because of some alien thing-”

“No, dad!”

“-Coming into you room at night, is that what my son has been reduced to?”

“Dad, please. It was just a joke. Mitaka sent it to me-”

“Mitaka? I knew that boy was trouble all along.”

Brendol hauled Hux down the stairs as he shouted, pulling him with a firm hand around his upper arm towards the basement. “It was nothing, just a stupid video, I swear!”  
“Well maybe you’ll learn a lesson with the monsters down in the basement, since you love them so much.”

“No! Don’t-”

“All those years I spent trying to get you to sleep without a night light. I guess it never paid off, did it?”

“Please!”

“Get down there,” Brendol shoved Hux into the basement, making him lose his footing. Hux fell down the entire flight of stairs, tumbling over the steps as he grunting with each twist. When he came to a stop at the bottom, he let out a scream. His arm snapped in half, a clean break, and Hux’s body came to a trembling halt at the bottom of the staircase. “Now you can think about all the creepy critters in the dark just waiting to devour you!”

Brendol slammed the door and locked it, leaving Hux in the dark, and the cold. Hux cried in pain, clutching his broken arm close to his chest. He sobbed and shook from the pain, and the fear; he hated the dark. He’d always been afraid of it.

Hux scooted until his back was against the wall that he knew was there. Pain sliced up his arm, ripping him open worse than any cut or tear he might have gotten on his way down. Sobs racked his body as he pulled his knees up to his chest, shaking violently as he waited.

* * *

It took three days for Brendol to take Armitage to the hospital. Three days he spent in such severe pain that he passed out in the middle of his Military History class. Armitage wound up with a six-inch scar the length of his forearm for his father’s neglect, and they never spoke about the incident again.

On the day Hux graduated from medical school, things between him and his father were tense. Most parents would be proud to say that their child was a doctor; Brendol was not. Because Hux’s hands weren’t steady enough for surgery due to the injury he sustained as a teenager, he decided to defy his father and go into the veterinary tract. When he spent late nights studying the anatomy of incephalapods and etymology, he told himself it was purely because he loved bugs. He’d never been allowed to have so much as a pet xenolizard when he was growing up, so the species fascinated him.

He applied for a dozen jobs right out of med school, and quickly scored a high paying job on an international space station. It helped him know, and care for, dozens of new species of aliens, some of which he never even studied. It also took him lightyears away from Brendol.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty years later, Hux was an esteemed alien entomologist. He worked mostly with insect-like species, though he was also well trained to care for cephalopods and creatures that lived in liquid. When he applied for a job as Head Physician at Oasis Sens, a pleasure resort on a tropical, outer rim planet, he didn’t actually think he’d get the job. He applied for it on a whim, a bit tired in his current employment and overworked. Getting a job at the resort would allow him a cushy 9-5. Of course, he’d have to live on premises, and be on call 24/7, but that was fine with him. He could treat it like a vacation, since technically the resort was touted as “exotic” with dozens of beaches lining the slice of island where it was located.

Hux flew down to the planet  twice to be interviewed. After a lengthy review process, and a background check (because you can’t have people around aliens who have a proclivity for them), Hux was sent a contract and signed it within the hour. He packed up his sparse belongings into two large chests, and flew out to his new post immediately.

The first day was full of what you’d expect. He was given a tour of the facility, shown the grand dining hall and his suite, and given a rundown of his patients.

There was an Olo, a spindly, round thing that laid eggs. In the facility was also a Blash’narl that Hux was delighted to note had an exoskeleton. Hux had written his doctoral thesis on aliens with exoskeletons, and he figured that may have been why he’d gotten the job.

There was, of course, an alien with too many tentacles. How many, they weren’t sure, but Hux made it his job to count every one. And lastly, there was a Kylo Ren. He was a nonverbal humanlike creature by all accounts with a vicious temper. He was kept on a series of medications at all times to stifle his anger. His home world was unknown, which Hux figured was a shame since it could help him figure out the creature’s anatomy better without having to be invasive.

On his first day there, something had gone wrong with one of the patrons. He’d lashed out at the Kylo Ren, who was apparently bleeding and in desperate need of stitches. Hux thought of him fondly as Kylo, as he walked to the medical ward which would be his new home.

The creatures on the premises each had their own room, a place where they could be comfortable in their down time when they weren’t _entertaining_. In the medical ward though, there were a series of rooms with various equipment and instruments. Kylo waited behind a thick, durasteel door and Hux assumed it was meant to keep him from getting out.

The door slid open, and Hux entered the room wearing a white lab coat over nicely pressed slacks, and carrying a black leather bag that had all the items he thought he would need. The room was fairly sterile and not at all what he’d thought it would be.

It was durasteel on all sides, along with the ceiling and the floor with a single light high above them inlaid into the ceiling. The alien was there, chained to the floor against the far wall, which surprised Hux immensely. Its arms were lean and well-muscled, and cuffed behind it. Sharp claws poked out threateningly from the tips of its fingers. Around its neck was a thick, metal collar that chained it to the ground and kept the thing in place. It began to make some very low, dangerous clicking noises as Hux walked over to it.

It had hard grey skin, and what looked like a round casing over its head, like protective armor or a helmet. Hux put his bag down, and knelt down near its face. It barred teeth, sharp-tipped with two incisors longer than the rest as it curled back its lip. Its eyes were completely black with two slits where its nose was, and it blinked a see-through membrane over its eyes as he tried to get down to its level. It looked terrifying, even when on its knees. Hux was in awe of its beauty, or atleast, it looked beautiful to him. He looked over its lean torso, down to its feet where more sharp claws peeked out from a protective casing. The thing had to be atleast seven feet long, probably more. He could see by shape of its legs that it tended to walk upright.

He turned his attention to its wound, frowning as he watched blood ooze out with every breath it took. It was a straight gash across its rib cage, and Hux knew it must hurt terribly. The creature tugged on the restraint that held it to the ground, barely a nose-length of space between its face and the cold durasteel floor. Hux looked behind himself at the two guards, sad that somebody would hurt such a creature.

“Would you leave us, gentlemen?”

The guards exchanged a nervous look. “We can’t do that, sir.”

“It’s crucial that I have privacy to build the patient/physician relationship. If these creatures don’t trust me, there won’t be much I can do for them.”

The guards exchanged another glance, then shrugged. Hux was glad it made sense to such _simpletons_. The guards turned to leave, and closed the door behind them. Finally, after the door closed with a quiet _shhhk_ , he was alone with the creature. Now Hux felt like he could actually get to work.

He sat down and crossed his legs, and began to dig through his bag. The creature clicked low and angry. He could see its powerful muscles were pulled taut, ready to strike at him as its clawed feet scraped on the floor. It only resulted in a dull scratching noise as the thing slowly struggled.

“My name is Doctor Hux, and I’m going to be your physician for the foreseeable future. I read that you’re a Kylo Ren, is that right?” Hux knew not to expect an answer. It simmered, staring at him with big, black eyes. He wondered if it could perceive color, or different shades of light. Hux pulled out a sterile tray from the medical kit so he could use it as a table, and a clean cloth that he gently pushed against the wound.

The thing jerked away, clicking more quickly from somewhere deep in its throat, teeth still barred. But Hux followed it until it pushed itself up against the wall, body stretched out even more as he was still held in place by the collar. Once unable to get away any further, Hux gently cooed at it, trying to calm it down as he tried to stymie the bleeding. “Is it alright if I just call you Kylo? I’m sure you have a name, but we just don’t know it yet.”

The noise it made changed, and it started emitting a high pitched, though quiet screeching noise. Obviously having its wound touched was causing it pain, so Hux took back his cloth, and rummaged around through his bag. The rattling of the chain keeping it down wasn’t much of a distraction since Hux had worked in a chaotic trauma unit for a while. Hux wanted more than anything to let the creature free, but it was a veritable slave, and he was only an employee.

From his bag, Hux pulled out a vial of clear liquid, and a small, capped syringe. The thing stared, it’s screeching breaking his heart. Hux knew it must be afraid of needles, the poor thing had probably been mishandled by a doctor at some point. “Now, what I’m going to give you will numb the area. You’ll only feel a small prick, and then after that, I can stitch you right up.”

The creature panicked as he filled the syringe, clawed toes again scraping at the floor to get away. Hux put a calm, though slightly clammy hand on the back of its arm, to reassure it. “I promise this’ll only take a second. If you hold still, it’ll be easier.”

Under his hand, the thing felt incredibly warm, burning hot, in fact. He wondered if it ran naturally a little hot. It started trembling as Hux held up the syringe, checking the amount of medication he’d filled it with. With a bit less finesse than he wanted, he stuck the needle in right over the wound and the creature flinched. He depressed the plunger only a small amount, before pulling it out and laying it aside.

“There,” He said as he pressed the cloth to the wound again. The animal was still emitting pitiful, pained noises as it fought against its restraints; Hux felt a knot well up in the pit of his stomach. “We’ll give that a few minutes to settle in. Then I plan to go all around the area, to make sure you won’t feel a thing. But while that’s doing what it does, I’d like to tell you a little bit about myself, so we can become more familiar.”

He began to tell Kylo his history, about how he’d come to such a position, and his love of bugs. He left out most of the parts about his father, and his childhood. This thing didn’t need all of that, since it wasn’t relevant to its care. After several minutes, he pulled back the cloth. He smiled, glad that the wound had stopped bleeding so much. Then he picked up the syringe again, and the monster twitched hard like it had before. Hux put a gentle hand back on him, to steady the thing.

“This time it won’t hurt at all, I promise, okay? You won’t feel a thing.” He injected Kylo with more of the numbing liquid, starting close to the original injection site. Kylo’s cries died down slowly, and by the time Hux was done numbing the gaping wound, Kylo was silent. It was the only notion Hux received that the medicine was working.

Then he capped the syringe, put away the items he’d taken out, and began to prepare to stitch up Kylo. “Now, I’m going to give you two sets of stitches. There’s these inner ones that I’m going to do first, that will help with the bleeding and much of the healing. The other set will be topical, to make sure it stays shut. Now both of these you can just leave in, they’ll dissolve over time.” Hux watched the creature blink as it looked at him, and even though its eyes were large and inky black, Hux could see how terrified it was. Hux hoped that after this, after his kindness and care, Kylo would warm up to him.

Whatever the case may be, Hux picked up the medical tongs he used to hold the stitching needle, and got to work. He sat quietly sewing at the creature’s tough skin, having to use more force to break its flesh than he’d use with a human. He pulled the string tight, melding skin back together. He had lots of stories to tell patients when he was working on them, as something to keep their mind occupied. But Hux had a sneaking suspicion that this thing didn’t want to hear his anecdotes. Since it only existed in a world of quiet clicks and silence, and couldn’t speak in a human voice, it was most likely a solitary creature and naturally averse to noise.

Hux stitched him up in no time, and by the end of it, Kylo had lowered his head onto the floor. He kept his face turned in Hux’s direction, lips curling up and relaxing every now and then, as if telling Hux he should still be afraid, despite how docile he might appear.

Hux double knotted the ends of the thread, before he began to put away his supplies. He admired his work, proud of himself. The stitches were tight, and he knew they would hold so long as Kylo didn’t try to pull them out. He followed the whole procedure by applying a liberal amount of ointment to the wound, and taped some gauze over it.

“Now, you’re not allowed to pick at it. If you pick at it, it could come open, and cause even more damage. Also, try your best not to get it wet, since it needs time to heal. I want to see you in three days for a check-up to make sure everything is okay. But for now, I think that's all. You did really, really well.”

He began to pack up the rest of his items before he stood up to brush himself off. He looked down, and saw Kylo blink, big, hidden eyelids swiping over his eyes, only to be retracted. He smiled; maybe that was Kylo agreeing with him. “Well, it was good to meet you Kylo,” Hux nodded. Then he turned to the door, and knocked twice to let the guards know he was finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, Hux schedule a check up on Kylo. When he entered the room, Kylo was, once again, chained to the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back. Hux’s brown furrowed, and he made a note to send along a message to Snoke that he thought the restraints were unreasonable. He waved the guards off, and they left him and Kylo alone, and Hux let a smile creep up his face.

He could see the creature watch him through those reflective black eyes as it began to breathe heavier, probably out of fear. Hux knelt down near his face, and put down his medical bag next to him. “How are you this morning, Kylo? I hope all is well?”

The alien shifted, chains rattling and Hux leaned over, to look at the gauze on its side. He smiled pleasantly, “It looks like you managed to keep the bandages in place, that’s very good.”

Slowly he peeled back the tape, revealing the scar and stitches that were barely even pink. Hux also noticed the dark line across Kylo’s skin where the tape had been. It was evident to Hux that Kylo had sensitive skin, which seemed a bit odd for an alien who was so obviously a predator. _Delicate skin, adorable_ , Hux thought to himself. He observed the wound, taking care specifically not to touch Kylo.

“Well, it looks good. A bit dry though. I’m going to add some ointment and cover it back up. I’ll also leave some supplies with you, so you can tend to it yourself.” Hux pulled out the necessary items, tape, gauze, and the ointment to be used and he put it all on a sterile durasteel plate. Then he pulled out a pair of medical scissors from his bag, and Kylo twitched away from him, huddling once more against the wall. Kylo’s reaction made him sad, frowning at it. He used the scissors to cut a larg gauze pad in half, laying down the second half on the sterile metal tray next to him.

“So I’m going to cut this in half, since it looks like your skin is a bit irritated. I’m sure you’re not allowed to have scissors, so I’ll cut a few extras for you. I’m also going to give you some lotion for sensitive skin, since I notice that the tape looks like its irritating.”

Hux slathered the wound in ointment, before taping the gauze over it again. Then he pulled out a large, see-through plastic bag, and stuffed it with gauze, tape, ointment and a trial bottle of unscented lotion. He put it next to his own black leather bag, which he rifled through again.

“Now, I’m going to need to take a blood sample. I need to get a base line on you, since your previous doctor seems to have misplaced some records.” _Many records_ , nearly all. Hux had a sneaking suspicion that the previous doctor had been abusing the aliens, so he had left many loopholes in the records to erase any of that.

Hux took out a needle and several vials, each labeled for something different. Kylo began to emit those quiet, clicking sounds he made in rapid succession as he watched, pressed up against the wall. Gently, Hux wrapped a tourniquet around Kylo’s upper arm and tied it. This would be tricky, since he was restrained, and unwilling. Hux put a hand on his elbow, pressing his thumb into the meat on the other side. He’d have to get close to this creature, perhaps too close for comfort to do this.

“Kylo, I need you to remain calm.” He pressed his finger there a few times, feeling the vein begin to bulge. “I can promise it won’t hurt, but you need not to move. I know you’ve had this done before, so I’m using a smaller needle, to cause less pain. Okay?”

Kylo still rolled out several alarming clicks, over and over. Hux sighed, hoping for the best. Maybe he should have sedated Kylo to do this.

Hux uncapped the needle, pushing Kylo’s arm over a bit on his back so he’d have easier access. It was at this point that Kylo began shrieking quietly, almost like he was wheezing. “Kylo, please, hold still. It’s only for a moment, I promise. Can you unclench your fist for me?” he prompted.

To his surprise, Kylo did. But only to bend his hand backwards, distending muscles and pulling them taut. That wouldn’t do either. “Please, relax, Kylo. It’s just you and me, and I’m not going to hurt you.”

Slowly, the screeching sounds died down, back to rapid clicking as Kylo’s chest heaved up and down, heart rate increasing. But his arm relaxed, and that was all Hux needed. He tapped the spot on Kylo’s arm a few times, then very gently, very diligently, slipped in the needle.

To his surprise, Kylo didn’t flinch. Hux couldn’t help but smile, and he wondered if maybe Kylo hadn’t felt that at all. “Very good, now just hold still. I’m not going to take very much, but I need you to just remain still.

He fitted each vial into the protective plastic casing that allowed him to control the stream of blood. There were five vials in all, three for a generic bloodwork panel, and two specialty ones. He had them filled and capped in no time, and when he finally pulled the small needle out, he pressed a small cotton ball to the pin prick on Kylo’s, and held it there. “All done! See, that wasn’t so bad.” He smiled comfortingly, Kylo only rumbled away quietly in response.

Soon enough Hux had wrapped a bandage around his arm to make sure it wouldn’t bleed, and had put away all the items he used. He stood up, glad with the progress they were making. “Now, I leave you in charge of that cut on your side. As for your arm, you can take the bandage of in three to four hours. I’ll send the blood to the lab right away, and should have the results in about forty eight hours.” Then he left Kylo there, whose clicks grew infrequent, as he exited the room, hopeful of what the tests might provide him.

* * *

That night, Snoke threw a swanky dinner party. Hux was invited, of course, as well as several the esteemed guests, and even a Senator. The dining hall glimmered as overhead chandeliers reflected off gold plates and women wore gowns that were low cut to reveal miles of sun-tanned skin, and left little to the imagination. Hux was seated next to a pretty Twi’lek female in one such gown, and was having a pleasant conversation with her.

“You know, I never thought about the influence a soprano at the Aima Opera could have on local politics.”

“Well my first passion was politics. But my mother said that was no place for a young girl like myself.”

“It’s a shame then, but I’m glad you were able to find something else you love.”

“Oh yes, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but at the Opera.”

Hux offered her a kind smile, slicing into the main course. He wore a grey suit with dark grey trim, the most expensive one he owned. His shirt was white, with a silver tie, and he’d taken extra care to style his hair. Hux’s hand never wavered as he sliced down into the dish, which he was dreading eating.

The egg of an Ola is a rare delicacy, since they are hard to tame with too many tentacles that can easily snap a hunter’s neck. But since Snoke owned one on the premises, he served the delicacy with one egg soft boiled and peeled atop a bed of lettuce. Hux took a small bite, smiling politely at the woman as she spoke.

Hux was the picture of composure on the outside. Inwardly though, he nearly puked. His stomach churned, and he had to stop himself from gulping down the morsel whole, which would look crude from all outward opinions.

He kept his fork and knife in hand as he glanced down at the plate, taking the other half of the slice he’d cut off. He added a bit of garnish, which he knew was spiced embryotic fluid. He took another bite; it didn’t matter how it tasted, because it felt all sorts of wrong on his tongue. The light blue egg was about the size of a baseball, and gooey on the outside.

He went to cut himself another slice, when Snoke turned to him to speak over the Twi’lek next to him. “So, Dr. Hux. How are you liking Oasis Sen so far?”

Hux swallowed, putting down his knife and fork. “It’s very beautiful, everything’s been wonderful.”

“And the aliens, I hear you’ve visited each atleast twice.”

“Yes, that’s correct,” he nodded, smiling confidently though restrainted.

“Well that’s good. You know, the last doctor we hired, can’t quite remember his name now,” Snoke laughed, the Twi’Lek between him and Snoke laughing conservatively too. “He said they were all very _wild_ , we put that in our brochure you know.”  
“Oh yes, I saw that. Quite a good thing to add when attracting customers.”

“How’s your Ola egg? I had the chef cook up a special sauce for them.”

“It’s very good, actually. My compliments to the chef,” Hux smiled. _Be amenable_ , he told himself.

“Good, good, I will,” Snoke went to turn his attention elsewhere.

“Mr. Snoke, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Pardon me,” the woman said, scooting out to let them talk.

“I’m sorry, I apologize,” Hux said, reaching out to motion to her, though not quite touching her.

“No, that’s alright,” she said, winking at Hux. Hux let a smile linger on his face in her direction, before he turned his attention to Snoke. He pretended not to see the glint in Snoke’s eyes, as if Snoke had seen the flirtatious way Hux had watched her get up. “You know I got the blood test results back for that Kylo Ren. He’s got abnormally high levels of testosterone in his system.”

“Well, that’s why the clients like him, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but it could also account for the outbursts in the reports. I suggest changing his diet, so he’s not ingesting so much red meat. Say, only fifty percent bovine, then the other fifty percent could be a mix. I can write you up a schedule if you’d like-“

“Yes, that sounds good. Write something up and send it my way.”

“Thank you, I really think this will help his temper in the long run.”

“Well, you’re the doctor, and you know what’s best,” Snoke said, before turning away to another dinner guest.

Hux exhaled. He needed to get all these monsters healthy. Sure, they were used in sick sexual fantasies with clients, but that didn’t mean they needed to be sick themselves. He was in the process of putting each on a special diet and supplement regiment, the Ola whose egg lay in front of him included.

Hux ate a few more bites, then claimed to be saving room for the other courses. He ate a whole slice of cake all to himself, before he retired for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, Kylo had another checkup. Hux was pleasantly surprised when he received an update from security that Kylo was waiting in Room 2, which was a normal exam room with a leather treatment table, and cabinets stocked with all the items he would need. It wasn’t a cell, but a real room.

So Hux was a bit excited when he got to the room. He checked his electronic databoard, rereading some notes he'd made before he knocked. He gave it a few seconds, before he turned the door handle and walked in. He was a bit surprised to see Kylo standing in the corner, looking timid, and afraid. But his smile didn’t falter as their eyes met, and he closed the door behind himself.

“It’s good to see you in an actual exam room, Kylo,” he set down the databoard on the counter and took a small dollop of hand sanitizer from the pump on the table. “Please, have a seat,” he motioned to the treatment table.

Kylo looked fearful, head turning as he scanned the room, slightly crouched in the corner. But at Hux’s prompting, he slowly walked over to the table. He looked at it, as if he’d never seen something like it in his life. Then slowly he stepped up on the footstool, turned, and sat down. He hunched forward, feet planted firmly on the ground since he was so tall. He put his hands on the edge of it, looking nervous.

“I’m guessing that having you here means your mood is improving. I’d chalk that up to your new diet, and the reduction in protein.

"Now, I’m just going to do a quick, routine exam; nothing too invasive. I’m going to check your lymph nodes and your heartbeat, and I also want to take a look at all these freckles I didn’t know you had.”

Under the one single lamp in the other exam room, the dark spots had blended well with his skin. Now, under the full fluorescent bulbs, Hux could see a sparse spackling of little, dark spots dotting his skin. They were the equivalent of freckles and moles, a few on his face too that Hux would look over. Hux stepped up to Kylo, and slowly reached out to him, remaining quiet.

He pressed two fingers up under Kylo’s jaw, just under his ears. He wasn’t sure if Kylo had lymph nodes in that area, but he was treating Kylo's anatomy much like human anatomy. He pressed in, feeling for something. If they were there, they weren’t inflamed, which was a good sign. “Everything looks good here, I might schedule you for an x-ray though to get a look at your anatomy. Maybe we can do that next week.”

Next he took the stethoscope off from around his neck, and warmed the flat disk of it against one hand. “Now I’m going to listen to your heart and your lungs. This might be a little cold, but I’ll try to warm it up for you.”

He walked around to Kylo’s side, and put a hand on his shoulders. “Sit up for me, and take a few deep breaths.”

Kylo did as instructed, sitting up straighter. Hux put the cool pad of the stethoscope against his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. It was much faster than a human's, which he could write off as nerves. But he figured maybe Kylo’s heart pumped faster than a humans just in general. He switched the stethoscope to Kylo’s other peck, listening there too. Everything sounded fine.

Then he switched, putting the equipment to Kylo’s back as he listened to his lungs. They sounded fine too, no hint of wheezing or noise other than the faint rushing of air as the alien breathed hard next to him. Then he put the stethoscope around his neck again, and summed up the results. “Well, everything sounds fine. Your heart beats a bit faster than the average human, but I don’t think that’s anything to worry about. You also have no heart murmurs, and your lungs sound clear.”

He put two fingers to Kylos wrist, searching for a pulse point. He was pleased when he found it, glad Kylo’s anatomy wasn’t too different than his own. He wasn’t like the alien who was purely a fascination to him with its many tentacles and squishy surface area. He looked at his watch, and counted the heartbeats. But they were fast, and he wasn’t sure he could get them all. He made a mental note to make a written note to attach a heart monitor to Kylo’s finger in order to obtain an accurate read, before the xray.

“Very good,” he said, before he turned to the databoard and scribbled out some notes. Then he turned to Kylo. “Now, I’m going to take your temperature. I read through your last doctors notes that you’re weary of medical devices, so I didn’t want to start with that.”

He pulled out a thermometer with a long neck, a metal sensor at the end from a drawer. It would only take a few seconds to get an accurate reading, and Hux stuck the end it in a box with several protective sleeves. Kylo flinched away as Hux held it up, and he scooted back onto the table. “It’s alright, this won’t hurt you. What I need you to do is put it under your tongue,” But as he held it out to Kylo, Kylo began to click rapidly, scooting further back on the table.

“Okay, okay," Hux tried to sooth, as Kylo began to get worked up. "How about I do me first, would that help? Here, look,” he stuck the thermometer under his tongue, holding it in place. “See, it doesn’t hurt at all.” He closed his mouth, watching Kylo as he tried to inform him it was truly no big deal. Seconds later the thermometer beeped, and he pulled it out. He looked at the number.

“Thirty seven degrees, perfect.” He clicked the back of it, trashing the protective plastic. Then he stuck the thermometer back into the box with more protectors, before he turned back to Kylo. “Now it’s your turn.”

Kylo’s shoulders stiffened, his grip tightening on the edges of the exam table. Hux felt terrible for him, since this was such a simple procedure but was so obviously traumatizing to Kylo. Then Hux came up with an idea.

“Do you want to help me? Here,” he took Kylo’s hand, releasing the table from his death grip. Then he put Kylo’s hand on his own that was holding the thermometer. “Now, open your mouth, and put this under your tongue.” While still incredibly upset, Kylo opened his mouth, and Hux easily stuck the apparatus under his tongue to get a reading. He held it there, a smile curling up his face. “Very good, you're doing really great. It’ll only take a few seconds, and then we can be done with this.”

When the machine beeped, Hux took it out and Kylo let his hand go. Hux raised an eyebrow, and put the thermometer away after trashing the plastic sleeve. “Wow, you do run hot. 39.5, that’s fairly high for a human. But I’ll use that as a baseline for you, and keep a check on it,” he said as he made a note of the number.

“Now I’m going to have you stand up, and come to the center of the room. I just want to give your freckles a quick once over to see if any might look cancerous or abnormal.”

Kylo slid off the table, pausing for a moment next to Hux. He looked down, as if contemplating something. Hux motioned to the center of the room, and Kylo stepped past him, the moment gone.

Kylo began to hunch over again, obviously averse to being exposed without cover. But Hux was glad it was just them two, and glad Kylo trusted him enough to be so unprotected. Hux began a very thorough once over of his skin, noting each freckle and mole, of which Kylo had many. Kylo was quiet now, standing still as Hux looked him over. Hux tried not to look at his _parts_ , though he did notice that Kylo was hairless. He went around behind Kylo, and a freckle on the back of his thigh caught Hux's attention.

Hux knelt down, humming quietly to himself. He looked, reaching out a finger to touch just under it, observing a mole that looked misshapen. Kylo twitched at the touch, and Hux apologized. "Sorry, I should have warned you. But this one back here looks abnormal. I’m going to make a note of it. I’ll schedule you for a second appointment, since I don’t want to overload you with the x-ray and all. This one may have to be removed, but we'll check.” He stood up, finished the exam, and motioned to the table again. “Have a seat.”

Kylo did so, again sitting on the edge. Hux made a few more notes, before he rifled around one of the drawers, hiding some nail clippers and a nail file in the front pocket of his lab coat. Then he turned to Kylo, and knew this would be tricky. Kylo had a history of hurting his doctors, especially when it came to claw trimmings. Hux assumed it was because in the wild he could trim his claws himself, and that a previous doctor had trimmed his claws too short, causing him pain. Hux was nervous, but tried to act relaxed as he brought up the subject.

“So we’re almost done, there’s just one last thing I need to do. Now, I read in your file you don’t like having your nails trimmed-” Immediately Kylo was up and of the table. He threw himself into the corner he'd originally been in, an he crouched ow as he barring his teeth aggressively. All this was added to the low, dangerous clicking noise he started to make. It was a warning, and Hux felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“I know you hate it, but it’s really something that must be done.”

Kylo snapped at Hux, warning him to stay away. It was like there was no way Kylo would let his claws be clipped. Hux walked over, kneeling down at first, wanting to reach out and comfort the alien. “I know. I know it’s hard for you. You’ve probably had some pretty bad grooming in the past, but I need you to understand that this isn't going away.”

Then Hux took a seat, which was probably one of the stupidest things he’d done in his life. Sitting down, cross legged, in front of an alien ready to attack wasn’t a very smart idea. Hux did it anyways, trying to show not only humility, but his kindness, and lack of fear.

“I promise it won’t hurt, it really wont.” Kylo snapped at him again in response. So Hux took out the claw trimmers, flat on either end with a bright purple handle. It was supposed to be used on animals, but he supposed, for science, and the calm of his patient, he could try using it on himself. “Here, I’ll do it first, just like we did with the thermometer.”

He found it surprisingly easy to cut his own nails with it. Even though his nails were already trimmed, he trimmed them a bit shorter, for Kylo’s sake. “See, it doesn’t hurt at all.” He went through all five fingers on one hand, then put the clippers back in his pocket. Next he pulled out a metal nail file. “And after that, I’m just going to file them, so they’re not so sharp,” he barely brushed the file over the top of his nails. It was definitely not something he should be using on his delicate, human fingers.

“See? That wasn’t bad at all,” he smiled up at Kylo, whose clicking had grown increasingly deep and insidious. Hux’s smile finally faltered, seeing Kylo in such a state. Hux sighed, “I’m sorry Kylo, but you really can’t get out of this. I don’t want to sedate you, but I may have to if you won’t let me,” he reached out, choosing his words carefully.

And to his surprise, Kylo didn’t fight as Hux took his hand. He was still clicking in a warning that made Hux want to run, but Hux remained steadfast as he pressed his thumb and forefinger into Kylo’s last knuckle. A small, sharp, black claw was revealed from a gently pressed finger. Hux smiled at Kylo, and pulled out the nail clippers again. “Very good, you’re doing so well. This’ll take no time at all, I promise.”

Then he began to get to work, adjusting the clippers so that Kylo’s nail would be longer than he would have liked. But he was doing this for his patients comfort, and if the _guests_ didn’t like it, well they could just deal with it.

He clipped Kylo's claw, and Kylo flinched, but didn't take his hand back. As Kylo’s nail sunk back in after Hux was done with it, resheathing itself into safety, Hux felt a twinge at the sight. Skin rolled over the digit, hiding it securely, protecting the weapon. Hux’s gut warmed, and he was disgusted with himself.

But he watched with intrigue as the second nail was revealed, sharp, jagged. He could almost feel them raking over his skin, so dangerous and yet with a feather light touch. Hux coughed to cover himself, the warmth pooling in his belly. He was disgusted with his own wanting.

Hux went about the trimming, doing all five digits on one hand before filing them down, then switching to Kylo’s other hand. He went purposely slow, so Kylo could watch every movement, and Kylo still didn’t quiet down with his warning noises. Hux knew if he slipped up right now, Kylo would attack him. So he remained slow and steady.

Hux managed to successfully trim all of Kylo’s claws, both hands and feet, and file them in under five minutes. By the time the procedure was over, Hux was both proud of himself, and disgusted. There was no mistaking the bulge in his pants, which he strategically covered with his lab coat. He was trying to stay calm, to keep his heartbeat steady, but it was difficult.

Finally when he was done, he put the clipper and nail file in his pocket, and tried to keep a gentle smile on his face. “You did really well. Really, really well. I’m very proud of you Kylo,” he put a gentle hand on Kylo’s shoulder to reassure him. Kylo was warm to the touch; he always was. Hux assumed that the temperature reading was in fact accurate, since any time Hux touched Kylo, he was warm.

Without warning Kylo surged forward, making Hux scoot back. Kylo unfurled, crawling over Hux, his dominating form washing over Hux with a hand on either side of him. His palms landed flat right on top of Hux’s, keeping them pinned to the duraplast floor. Kylo’s face moved in, barely an inch from Hux’s. His breath was hot as he panted onto Hux’s skin, his low clicking raising an octave or two.

“Kylo, stop!” Hux said louder than he meant to. Kylo continued clicking, sweeter noises now, his head tilting to the side as he observed Hux. He blinked, then leaned in next to Hux, breathing near his ear, and his throat.

“Kylo, back off.” Kylo nudged Hux’s temple with his own forehead, the protective helmet-like casing pressing Hux’s head to the side. “I don’t want to have to call in the guards, but I will if I have to. I don’t want to see you hurt but you know what they’ll do to you. So back. Off.”

Kylo did, in fact, scoot back. Mere second after he seemingly advanced on Hux, he backed away. It wasn’t until he could see Kylo clearly that Hux realized his heart was racing, and his breath had sped up. He told himself it was all due to fear. The thing had been close to attacking him, had been asserting its dominance, that was all. Hux swallowed thick and hard, slowly taking his hands back and putting them in front of him. “Thank you,” he said quietly as he stood up.

Hux readjusted his lab coat to cover the bulge which, by now, had started pulsing with each beat of his fluttering heart. Hux vaguely wondered if Kylo could smell his arousal, or hear his hammer heartbeat. Hux cleared his throat again, and turned to the databoard to write down that he had in fact been able to trim Kylo’s claws. He wrote nothing about what had just happened on the floor, immediately trying to put it out of his mind. “Well, everything looks fine here. I’m going to schedule you for that xray in a week, and maybe we’ll do some blood work.”

Behind him, he could feel Kylo’s presence as he stood up, his form taking up space in Hux’s peripheral. When Hux was done, he forced his brain to switch gears, ignoring his own want. He turned to Kylo, and walked to the door with the databoard in hand. “You did very well today Kylo, I’m really proud of you,” he said as he opened the door. He gave Kylo one last, slightly restrained smile, before he left the room, the guards entering into it after him to bring Kyo back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get two chapters today, since I haven't posted an update in like 10 days :O!!!

The start of the summer seasons calls for a swanky party. Snoke invited all the guests who were regulars at the resort to come and celebrate. A ballroom on the west side of the building was decked with decorations of gold and glitter, while a stage was erected against the far side of the room. All the windows and doors were open to let in the ocean breeze, and monsters were put on the stage to dance and entertain the guests.

Hux dressed in his best. He ordered a brand new tux, which was not one of the items he had in his wardrobe. It was standard back with coat tails, a white shirt and black bowtie. He felt a bit silly in it, never really one for bowties. But everyone else was dressed to the nines, so atleast he didn’t feel out of place. Hux stood near the twi’lek he’d sat next to at dinner only a few weeks prior, and she flirted with him as he leaned in, telling her funny jokes as she threw his humor right back at him. He had a glass of champagne in hand as Kylo got up on stage with the Ola, the band starting to their choreographed routine.

“You poor thing,” she teased, leaning in to Hux’s bubble. “You’ve lived on the outskirts of this society for so long,” she crooned. Hux laughed, looking at his champagne.

“I have to say I definitely feel neglected. If this is what the upper 1% drink on a regular basis, sign me up!” She laughed in response, eyelids fluttering in a telltale flirtation. Hux stole a glance at Kylo, to watch him up on stage. He was gorgeous.

Silver glitter was splattered up his spine, and he wore several silver bracelets on each wrist and his ankles that clacked together as he spun. He was dripping sexual appeal, not wearing a single article of clothing, not even shoes. He was lean, and tall, and strong; everything Hux could want as he watched him dance sensually, a few partygoers staring at him on stage. Opposite him, the Ola twirled around a pole that had been set up. It clung to the pole, climbing up and down, its many tentacles moving in a sensual s shape. It was dotted with gold glitter that seemed to be dripping off of it.

Hux caught Kylo’s eye, and he immediately looked away, turning to ask the twi’lek if she’d like to go for a walk. Hux wanted to watch Kylo’s dance, but he knew he’d ogle him, and it’d be too obvious to anyone around him. He couldn’t have people thinking he was actually _attracted_ to his patients. So he escorted the twi’lek out onto the balcony, setting down his champagne on a servers tray since he’d already drank half the glass.

Outside, the night was warm. There was still a cool chill to the breeze, since summer had only just begun. Hux leaned on the balcony, his pretty date beside him. He inhaled; this was nice. He could live forever at this resort, like this. But he knew this wouldn’t last; with Kylo always so near, and the floral-scented breeze, Hux knew he wouldn’t be able to stay here for more than a few years before he’d have to quit. His attention was drawn out of his thoughts by the woman next to him.

“So, Armitage, are you married? You must be single to be working all the way out here.”

A smile crept up Hux’s face, and Hux turned to her. “No, I’m not married. I’m not really interested in anybody, at the moment.”

“No?” she questioned innocently.

Hux paused, and let out half a laugh before he shrugged a shoulder. “I’ve never really been interested in anyone, really. I’ve made a career for myself, and never really had time for anybody.”

“Oh, well that’s fair. You must be very busy here.”

“I am, yes.”

The night went on. Hux flirted a bit more after that, but he wasn’t really having it. An hour later, he thanked the twi’lek for her company. They exchanged a brief hug, and Hux left her with a kiss on the cheek. He didn’t see Kylo anywhere as he exited the ballroom, which he was glad about because he wanted to spend as little time gawking at his naked form as possible. Hux began to undo his bowtie as he made his way to his suite.

* * *

 

Hux got an emergency call sometime after midnight. Since he was on call 24/7, so he kept his phone plugged in, and on his bedside table. Presently, he was walking quickly behind two armed guards. Apparently, Kylo had gotten upset over something. He’d finished his routine and was escorted to a shower before he was put back in his room. The second the door had closed, he began ripping the place apart. No guards were hurt, but the room was reportedly ruined.

Hux paused outside the door in his pajama pants and slippers, with a plain white t-shirt on under his lab coat on. He had it unbuttoned, having grabbed it from the back of his bedroom door, and he had his medical bag in one hand. Hux hoped that it had the supplies he needed. He’d responded right away, without time to stop to restock, so he wasn’t sure how much gauze, and disinfectants that he assumed he would need was in the bag. The guards stood at attention, and he cleared his throat.

“You two remain here, I’ll go in on my own-”

“We can’t do that sir.”

“Yes, you can.”

“ _The_ Kylo Ren is a very dangerous creature. He-”

“We have a doctor/patient relationship to maintain. I’m sure by now he’s calmed down, so I’ll be going in alone, and I’ll shout if I need anything.”

The guards exchanged a weary glance. They weren’t the original guards from the first day he’d met Kylo, but the look was the same. Then they shrugged, and one reached over to unlock the door. When Hux stepped in, he was cautious. The room was a complete mess.

The overhead light was shattered, glass shards strewn across the floor. The twin size mattress was thrown up against the wall and ripped open, and the bedframe, which Hux noted was much longer than the average bedframe, was cracked in half. A tableside lamp was knocked over, though the lightbulb still flickered valiantly on and off with effort.

Various items were strewn about from a small dresser, the drawers thrown about. In the corner was Kylo, no longer covered in glitter or jewelry. A tight ball of trembling alien, curled up tight and tense, with his back to the door.

Hux exhaled sadly and walked forward with measured steps. His slippers crunched over glass, speaking quietly as he approached. “Kylo, it’s me, Dr. Hux. Are you alright?” Very slowly he set down his bag, then he knelt a little way away from Kylo, and off to the side. “I heard you were really upset, what happened?”

Kylo wasn’t making any noise at all. Hux could see him breathing, his back rising and falling ever so slightly, knees pulled up to his chest with his hands covering his head. His chin was tucked down, like he was protecting himself. He didn’t answer.

“I want to check you to make sure you’re okay, alright? There’s a lot of glass, and I want to make sure you’re not hurt.” He reached out, not sure if he should even do that. But Kylo didn’t seem angry anymore, he seemed afraid. Whatever fury he’d had was already spent on the furniture in the room.

When Hux put a hand on him, Kylo flinched hard. He lowered his hands, only to turn his head away, and press his forehead against the wall, turning away from Hux. Hux frowned, taking his hand back. He scooted a bit closer. “You know you can talk to me, please. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Hux sat there a while longer in silence, until Kylo broke out in a very quiet, almost inaudible whine. Hux frowned deeper, brow creasing slightly as he heard the noise that sounded like Kylo was in pain. So Hux spoke up again.

“Are you hurt? Please, let me help you.”

Suddenly Kylo turned on him, falling forward onto his knees, glass digging into his skin and cutting it. He turned to Hux, who perked up, ready to shout for help if he needed it. Kylo faced him, a hand to his chest, and his eyes were _blinking_.

Kylo had blinked before infront of Hux, but it was usually very rare. He did so on occasion, as Hux picked up, to convey some sort of emotion. And now he was blinking slowly, and very rhythmically, but repeatedly. Hux wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Kylo moved his hand from his chest, just above his heart, to Hux. Kylo dropped his head, looking at where his hand hovered over Hux’s clothes. Then, as if Kylo himself was judging the situation, he slowly put his hand on Hux’s chest, just above his heart. Then Kylo raised his head, blinking desperately.

Hux raised a hand to clutch Kylo’s, in a kind gesture before his eyes opened wider, staring at Kylo. He suddenly understood. “You have feelings for me.”

Kylo nodded once, mouth opening as if to say something. Then he closed it, and began to make those soft clicking noises he’d made last time in the exam room. He tilted his head to the side, a softness to his movements now. Hux was stunned, not sure how to process this bit of information.

“I’m sorry, Kylo,” Hux slowly let his hand go, and Kylo’s hand fell at his side. “I’m sorry I upset you, and that this has come to be.” He took a deep breath, too overwhelmed that his patient, an alien, had fallen for him. He’d never had anyone fall for him; well, maybe he did, but nobody who he was interested in. But Kylo, he was very interested in. Hux’s gut tightened, and he tried to quell it by reminding himself that this creature was bleeding and injured.

“I saw you dance tonight, you know,” Hux smiled gently, pulling over his bag. “You were very good, I’m sorry I couldn’t stay for your entire set.” Hux stood up, and helped Kylo to his feet with two hands on either arm. Perhaps flattering Kylo wasn’t the best technique to get Kylo to not be in love with him. But he was trying to be the same as he would with any other monster; kind, caring, a bit of a father figure. Someone they could rely on.

Hux led Kylo to a turned over chair, putting it upright. Then he motioned to it, “Sit, please. Let me tend to your injuries.” Kylo’s body was stiff, walking slowly, numbly. Then he sat down, and Hux knelt down briefly, only to see that Kylo’s knees weren’t in fact injured at all. He smiled to himself, glad Kylo’s skin was so tough. But he had a cut on one of his hands, perhaps from breaking the bed, or the dresser.

So Hux began to patch him up, dotting his injuries with some ointment as he spoke. “It’s natural to develop feelings for someone who is kind to you, in these circumstances. I don’t fault you for that. You’re really quite unique, you know. I enjoy your company, the few times I’ve been allowed to tend to you.”

Hux smiled kindly at Kylo as he spoke. For his part, Kylo was sitting back in the chair, looking shy again. His shoulders were hunched forward, and he was intently watching what Hux was doing on his hand, glancing every now and then at Hux who was almost at eye level since he still remained kneeling. “I saw your dance you know, it was very good. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop by to say hi. There were many people for me to meet and I guess I got caught up in it all.” He wrapped some gauze around Kylo’s injured knuckles, his fingers gentle on Kylo’s skin as he did so.

He attached the gauze with a small pin, then did the same to the other in relative silence. Kylo had fallen silent too, just watching Hux, and what he was doing. Finally, when things were patched up, Hux stood up. “Well, I think that should help. I’ll schedule an appointment with you first thing in the morning and we can talk more about this then, hmm?”

Kylo slowly stood up, looking forlorn with his head tilted down, and body curled in on itself. “Now, I think I recall that they have spare rooms along this hallway. Let’s see if we can’t get you settled in to one for the night.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuugh sorry this took so long to get out. I just had to finish up my other monster fic before I could work on this one. So here ya go, another chapter!

It was a nice day outside, so Hux went out on the balcony of his suite. It was the weekend, but he was working regardless with his datapad open and a half drank cup of caf on his desk. But he took a break, wearing a button up shirt and slacks as he stepped onto the balcony. He expected to have some sort of emergency call today, so he was dressed in what he normally wore Monday-Friday.

The green lawn that lay before him was freshly mown; he could still smell the sod in the air. Beyond it was the gardens he’d walked in several times; he liked the scenery. He could also see the ocean off to the right; it truly was serene.

The serenity was broken though by a few shouts and growls, and a small hoard of monsters rolled out on to the lawn.

The Ola crawled out into the sun, paused, and shook it’s spindles. It made a quiet cooing sound, before it kept its spindles spread, absorbing the sun. The creature with tentacles rolled with quiet squelches, leaving a path of ooze in its wake. Hux smiled, remembering just the other day when he’d counted its tentacles. 52, in all. He’d let the Ola choose the ribbon color and counted off 100 strands of similar length. When he tied off each to a tentacle, he came up with 52 missing (it also took 8 hours). It was a good piece of data that the medical community would thank him for.

After that, came the Blash’narl crawling on 8 legs. And lastly, there was a Kylo Ren. He stalked out, pausing as he stepped in to the sun. He lifted his head, eyelids blinking sideways and staying closed to shield its eyes. But he could still see through that, and Hux watched as Kylo looked across the field. Then he made a straight line for a large oak tree that the rest of the monsters seemed to be walking towards.

He bounded past them, long, muscled legs stretching out as he ran at full speed. Then he crawled right up, right in to the tree and disappeared into the foliage. The two guards that were following the creatures began to shout at him, running towards the tree while the other monsters didn’t even seem disturbed about this. By the way it all looked, Hux wondered if this was all very normal behavior.

The guards began to shout at Kylo, who was disappeared somewhere in the tree branches. Hux leaned on the railing, fascinated by their natural behavior. He really only saw each creature in the exam rooms, and in a clinical sense. So it was nice to see them out and about, doing their normal behaviors. It was their one week out per week, and Hux was glad to witness it.

The three other creatures played around the base of the tree, most sunning themselves and ignoring the guards who were threatening Kylo, telling him to come down, “or else.” Kylo didn’t seem to pay them any mind. Instead. He poked up off to the side, head peeking through the leaves. He blinked up at the sun several times, tilting his head to the side. Then he grew still.

He seemed to stare at the horizon, and Hux couldn’t see if his eye membranes were closed or not. He supposed it was, since Kylo always struck Hux as a creature who spent his time in the dark, and the damp. But here he seemed to be reveling in the sunlight, or maybe it was the perceived freedom.

Hux leaned on both arms, on the railing, just watching. The Blash’narl began to dig into the grass, perhaps looking for bugs for a snack. One of the guards went over, and prodded it with the butt of his gun. It hissed, but backed off, going around to the other side of the tree to look for another spot where it could dig and not be spotted. It was quite an amusing sight; Hux found a bit of entertainment out of watching these creatures being themselves.

Then he looked back at Kylo, at the exact same time he seemed to notice he was being watched. Kylo looked around, tilting his forehead up and down in a sniffing gesture. Then his gesture stopped as his face turned towards Hux. Hux could just barely make out his eyelids opening, then closing again to protect his delicate eyes. Hux smiled, raised a hand, and gave Kylo a small, friendly wave.

Kylo didn’t return to the gesture, tilting his head to the side for a second. Then he disappeared, only to reappear crawling down from the tree. He dropped down, and one of the guards prodded him with their gun, shouting out him. Hux frowned.

He hadn’t meant to make Kylo shy away from him; in fact, he’d been wondering where Kylo would pop up, or if he would show himself at all. He could write this all up in Kylo’s file, to continue building a profile on Kylo.

Meanwhile, Kylo shied away from the guard, before he curled up in the shade on the other side of the tree so Hux couldn’t see him clearly. Then he curled up, as if to take a nap. But the guards gave them a grand total of thirty minutes to play outside, before ushering in each monster and bringing them back to their room, or to a private room requested by a guest. Hux went inside shortly thereafter, to write up some notes on each creature after his observations.

* * *

That night, it was cold. Hux left the balcony door closed, and closed the door between the main room and his bedroom. He lay under a thick comforter, and stared at the ceiling as he dozed off. This was, perhaps, the perfect, and the worst place for him to be.

If there was any one person who could help these poor aliens, and make sure they were healthy while fulfilling their _duties_ , he was the man. But he was, perhaps, nicer to them than he should be.

He was sympathetic to them, and to their plight. They were used and abused sexually by guests at the resort. Not all, of course. Only the ones who could pay top dollar for them. But he’d given more than just Kylo a few stitches, and some antibiotic injections for various diseases. Hux frowned; he didn’t want to think about that right now.

Hux rolled over, onto his side. He pulled the comforter up to his chin, letting his hands unclench. He sighed. The bed was nice, comfortable. He was warm under it, curled up on his side. He closed his eyes, and thought about Kylo, that poor creature that was so abused. He didn’t want to think about what was happening to Kylo right now, absolutely certain that he was servicing someone. If he were to service Hux, Hux would be nice. Hux would treat him right.

He reached down to his pajama pants, and let a hand linger there. Then he reached in, right up under his flaccid length to squeeze his balls. It felt good, but a bit foreign. This wasn’t an act he normally did, he didn’t have time and didn’t really care. He released them, knowing they would swell impressively if he kept teasing them. But he was untrimmed, and he scolded himself for not pruning down there. Maybe he’d take a vacation in a few months and treat himself at a nice spa. He pushed down his pants to his knees, lamenting the fact that he’d have to get up to get some lotion if he wanted to touch himself. He’d long since given up on having his own lube or protection of any sort, because he wasn’t really attracted to anybody. _But aliens._

He stopped. Hux grew angry, staring in to the darkness as the thought floated across his mind. He took his hand off of himself, and pulled his pants back up. Hux rolled over angrily onto his back, pulling the blankets back up to his chin. This was ridiculous, there was no way he was going to jerk it to his patients.

* * *

The comlink on Hux’s night stand began going off. He awoke immediately, ripped from a deep sleep. With eyes closed, he reached over to the bedside table, hand searching around for the stupid device. When he found it, he rolled over with a heavy groan and propped himself up on one elbow. He squinted at the blinking light as he pulled it off the charger, and pressed down on the button to accept the call.

“Hello, this is Hux,” he grumbled. His eyes slackened, ready to fall back asleep even though he knew that wouldn't be possible.

“Dr. Hux, sorry to disturb you so late.”

“No, no worries. Something must be wrong,” he sat up, forcing himself into wakefulness. He reached over to the bedside lamp, to turn it on.

“Our Kylo Ren seems to have escaped his enclosure.” Hux flicked on the lamp, eyes widening as he stared right into the face of Kylo, who was crouched next to his bed. Hux’s jaw dropped and his body tensed. “It looks like he got out some time earlier this evening, we’re still trying to figure out how.”

“Oh, that’s-” Hux watched as Kylo tilted his head to the side, a menacing air about him. He looked like he was debating whether to kill Hux right then and there, or to wait for him to get off personal comlink. Hux knew Kylo could understand him, and the conversation he was about to have, so Hux gulped down every bit of fear in his body that told him to scream for help, and he wet his lips. “That’s not good.”

“No, it’s not. I’m calling all of our guests and employees who are currently on the premises to let them know to lock their doors and stay in their rooms.”

“That’s a very good idea.”

“I’ll send out a group message when we’ve found him,” he said. Then there was a pause on the other end of the phone. Hux continued to stare at Kylo, who was staring him down as if testing him. “Well Dr. Hux, you’re his physician. If you were a Kylo Ren on the loose on this island, where would you go?”

“Where would I?” _Right to my suite, apparently._ “Well, I’m fairly certain his natural habitat is dark, and dank. Probably a cave somewhere near the water, though I think he naturally lives near fresh water, so he may not be near the beaches.”

“Hmm, that’s a fair assessment. Well we’ll start by searching the facility, and in the morning we’ll search the rest of the resort. Sorry to have woken you.”

“No problem, none at all,” Kylo shifted as Hux said it, and Hux flinched. But he’d only shifted his weight ever so slightly, crouched on all fours. He looked massive in this close proximity, especially with all the furniture that was sized for a human, not a great beast like him. Hux put down the comlink on the nightstand, not daring to take his eyes off Kylo. He knew he may have just signed his death warrant.

Slowly Kylo stood up, raising to his full height, and Hux moved away fast. Kylo was lightning quick though, following on hands and knees over the bed until he had Hux pinned up against the headboard. He leaned in, sniffing hot breath onto Hux’s face. “Don’t hurt me, Kylo,” Hux said sternly, trying not to seem afraid.

Kylo touched Hux’s cheek with the flat of his forehead, and Hux whimpered, turning his head to the side. Then he felt Kylo’s breath on his throat, and Hux balled up the sheets in his fists. He knew that if he fought back, he’d lose, so the only option was to talk his way out of this, though in reality it seemed pointless. But he had to try. “I’ve never done anything against you Kylo, I don’t know why you chose to come to _my_ room but I’m begging you not to hurt me.”

Kylo made breathy, loud snorts right into Hux’s ear. This was it, he was going to rip Hux’s throat out. He could do that too, with those sharp teeth he’d barred at Hux on more than one occasion. Hux let out a whimper as Kylo nudged him again, and Hux closed his eyes for the inevitable.

But the attack didn’t come. Instead, Kylo shifted over the bed, one of his legs between Hux’s, the other touching his thigh through the blankets. And there, Kylo sniffed at Hux, towering over Hux’s tiny frame that had begun to quake. Hux felt vulnerable, wearing nothing more than a plain tshirt and pajama pants. His body was hot despite the cold in the room, fear coursing through his veins.

Quietly, Kylo began to make quiet, clicking noises. But these were somehow softer, as the monster shifted its weight from knee to knee. It almost sounded like it was purring. Then it touched Hux, its forehead softly nudging against his jaw. “Oh my god,” Hux whispered. Kylo was nuzzling him.

It made sense now, why Kylo had broken in to his bedroom. He was attracted to Hux, and Hux was susceptible to Kylo's advances in his half-asleep, half-aroused state. He turned his head slowly to look at Kylo, chancing that this was the real reason he was getting in so close. Kylo pulled his head away a bit, only to purr louder as he looked Hux in the eyes.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Hux breathed. His eyes widened, and Kylo pushed his cheek to Hux’s affectionately, much like his childhood cat would do to his fingers. Hux choked, “This can’t be happening.” Slowly, Kylo pulled back the blankets, away from Hux's legs. Then he wrapped his arms under Hux’s thighs, and in one swift motion, he pulled Hux down half the length of the bed. Hux let himself be dragged, his shirt riding up his back.

Then Kylo was on him, rough fingers pulling up Hux’s shirt all the way to expose his pale, thin belly. Kylo pulled Hux’s shirt off, and Hux could see the hard muscles under his broad shoulders. The contours given off by the bedside lamp made him look even more dangerous, and his beauty was devastating. It was obviously Kylo was meant to be like this, in the half-light, somewhere in the dark waiting for a meal. Or a mate.

Hux hadn’t thought about this since, well besides earlier that very night, he was a teen. But suddenly he realized this was why he’d gone into the veterinary tract. He’d always said it was because of the broken arm he sustained, that kept him from becoming a surgeon. But now, as Kylo moved around Hux on the bed, Hux knew he’d only been kidding himself.

Kylo reached over, one hand cupping Hux's own. He had one leg in between Hux’s, the other on the outside of his thigh like before, and he leaned in to brush Hux’s index finger down the length of his face. At this, Kylo purred more quietly, taking in the smell of Hux’s skin as he went along. Hux watched, terrified and mesmerized. In this moment, Kylo was too beautiful.

He nuzzled each one of Hux’s fingers, paying special attention to each one. His touches were soft, feather light though not quite enough to tickle. Hux stared, wondering if this was normal mating behavior for Kylo, or if this was how he treated all the patrons at the resort. Then Kylo moved on, mouth opening and Hux was sure he was going to rip Hux’s veins out from under his pale skin.

But Kylo ghosted his breath over Hux’s exposed wrist, and at the same time gently brushed the tips of two fingers over the bend in Hux’s elbow. Hux moaned, rolling his hips up towards Kylo, then back in to the bed. “Oh, fuck,” he whispered. He put a hand up to his mouth to silence himself, and the second his hips were back on the bed, his groin had exploded in sensation. He could hardly even get himself horny anymore, but here was this alien, this creature, barely even teasing him and he was growing hot and hard.

Kylo must have sensed it too, because he looked up from where he was almost kissing Hux’s wrist, and sniffed a few times. He glanced over at Hux, who was staring in the opposite direction, the hand over his mouth trembling. Then Kylo continued, soft touches and barley-there breaths trailing their way down Hux’s arm. When he got to Hux’s jaw, he nuzzled it again. Hux’s whole body trembled as heat rolled its way down the inside of his thighs.

His heart was thumping fast as Kylo switched to the other side, his hand cupping Hux’s again as he began again to sniff at his fingers, taking his time as he went along. Again he ghosted his lips over Hux’s wrist, barely even _touching_ him. His purrs abruptly ceased though, which drew Hux’s attention. Hux followed his line of sight, to the large scar on his forearm. Hux tensed, jerking his arm away.

But Kylo was fast, wrapping a full hand around his wrist to hold him in place. He blinked sideways, observing the scar and Hux felt panic well up in his gut. “I broke my arm,” he choked. He hadn’t realized how wet, and slick his throat was until he spoke. He was nearly on the verge of tears by how hard he’d gotten, and with how much he wanted Kylo. Kylo looked at him, so he continued. “When I was a teenager. It’s why I could never become a surgeon, my hands aren’t steady enough.”

Kylo cooed down at it, soft clickings that sounded sympathetic. Then he licked a long, slow line up Hux’s arm, over the scar, as if he could fix it. Hux clutched the sheets with one hand, hips canting off the bed. “Fu-uuck, Kylo,” he stuttered. He pressed his hand back over his mouth, like he was afraid someone might hear him squirming and moaning under the alien who’d escaped.

Meanwhile, Kylo continued the soft breaths and purring clicks, working his way up Hux’s arm. When he got back to Hux’s face, Hux couldn’t even look at him. He couldn’t open his eyes because he knew if he did, he’d start outright crying. It felt so good to have someone give him attention, he’d almost forgotten what it was like. His touch starved body was soaking it up, and he barely moved from the spot as Kylo crawled his way down Hux’s torso, now crouching between both his legs.

Kylo’s nails revealed themselves ever so slightly as they dragged down Hux’s sides. Kylo’s breath followed down his abdomen. Kylo ripped out a moan from Hux, mouth wet and sobbing at the threat of violence without so much as a kiss. It made Hux quake and he was losing it, fast. He’d never been threaded out like this before.

Kylo’s fingers on his waist band were the only indication of what would come next, and he paused on Hux’s happy trail to brush his cheek against the fire-red hair. As Kylo pulled down his waistband, Hux lifted his hips. His tip was pressed painfully against the elastic waistband, restrained as Hux spread his legs to make room for his swollen balls. But Kylo didn’t pull his pants down any further, inhaling the scent of his skin from his stomach.

Then Kylo released the pajama pants, though they were still pulled down below Hux’s ass cheeks. Kylo did that several more times, teasing Hux as his cock bobbed, trapped there, wanting and waiting at the threat of Kylo's warm tongue. Hux gripped the sheets with one hand, the other still clamped over his mouth. Kylo had to let him go, had to release his cock at some point, right? Hux didn’t want to wait, he _couldn’t_.

“Please!” he cried out through his fingers, panting on his back with his legs spread around the alien. “Please, Kylo-” Finally Kylo revealed his cock, just enough to swirl his tongue around it.

His tongue was long, longer than any creature Hux had ever encountered. It wrapped around his throbbing cock three full times; _that_ was definitely not in his file.

The second Kylo’s tongue squeezed, Hux was blown wide open. His back arched off the bed, ass ground into the mattress, and Kylo tore Hux’s hand away from his mouth with one hand, causing him to cry out. Kylo held Hux’s wrist down on the bed as Hux moaned in agony and bliss, his other hand too busy tugging at the sheets to silence himself. Kylo’s other hand reached up, claws caressing down Hux’s spine to help give him support, and stimulate him.

Hux was trembling and hot all over, the cold air prickling his inner thighs as he exploded in a cascade of white and wanting. He splattered waved after wave onto his own stomach, Kylo’s tongue doing all the work of milking him dry. When Hux’s throat felt hoarse, he devolved in to quiet whimpers, Kylo's tongue slithering and sliding around his throbbing cock.

Finally Kylo let Hux go, withdrawing his hand from his back so Hux could lay down. The balls of his feet were dug hard into the bed, his pitiful whimpers quieting down as Kylo withdrew, tongue sliding off of Hux after having spent less than a minute on him. Hux felt pitiful at how sensitive he was, both physically and emotionally. Here he was, finally with someone in his bed, and he was crying and moaning like a whore. And he’d only lasted as long as a two pump chump.

He continued the quiet whines as he finally looked down at Kylo, who seemed pleased with himself. For his part, he’d stopped making those affectionate noises, looking down at Hux's groin and the mess on his stomach. Then Kylo began to get off the bed.

“What-” Hux managed to say in his weakened state. _What are you going to do to me now?_ He wanted to ask. But he quickly got his answer as Kylo lifted Hux half off the bed before settling him back down on the bed with his head on the pillow. Then he began to cover Hux up with the blankets, a thin sheet soaking through with the cum  from his stomach.

“What’re you-” Hux managed to get out, his mind fuzzy, body warm and satisfied. That had been the most fulfilling tease he’d ever experienced. But now Kylo got off the bed, and slinked away to the other room. He paused in the darkness, just a shadow several feet away. Hux watched, trying to say something or to figure out what the hell just happened. Then the shadow disappeared, and Hux heard Kylo shuffle to the balcony doors.

When he heard them close, he kicked off the blankets. Hux sat up, panting and looking down at himself. He was a wreck, cum splattered stomach and half-hard cock still making a valiant effort to get more. He put a hand up to his forehead, covering his eyes. This was terrible. This whole thing had been terrible. He should have never gotten a job at a pleasure resort with aliens. “Fuck!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm on a role, so you get several chapters today!

In the morning, Hux requested an extended weekend to take a mini vacation. He booked one of the cabins near the beach, where he could think in solitude. Kylo was captured that morning.

Hux liked the resort, the little island too. It was nice, and peaceful. But it was the wrong place for him. As his toes sank in to the sand and the sun set on the horizon, he thought about what had gone wrong. He would have to quit, and tell Snoke he wanted to go back in to research. Snoke wouldn’t be happy, but Hux couldn’t stay here. Not with Kylo around.

When Hux returned to the resort three days later, he was slightly sunburned, and his spirits hadn’t been lifted very much. He sat in Snokes office, his resignation on the datapad between them. Snoke was sitting back in his chair, staring a bit indignantly at Hux.

“You really want to resign?” he asked. He was definitely not happy.

“I thought about it, and I really do.”

“Well, this is a sad turn of events. I think our aliens were doing much better with you here.”

“I agree, but… I just don’t think it’s the right place for me. I think I’d do more good for the medical community if I went back in to research.”

“That’s a damn shame.”

“I can provide you with a list of doctors who I think could do an adequate job of filling my place, if you’d like?”

“Nah, I’ll just go back through the resumes of candidates. You were among one of the top ones, so I’ll call around for the others. Maybe one of them will want to stick around.”

“I’m really sorry Mr. Snoke.”

“No, that’s alright.” He put up a hand, and Hux fell silent. This was the shortest amount of time he’d ever spent at a job. “I just wish you would have figured that out before you came here and got settled in.”

“Me too,” Hux shrugged.

“Well, before you go, we’re having a little show tonight. I’d like you to stay for it.”

“Hmm, when is that?”

“It’s at twenty-one hundred hours, you can stay for one more night, can’t you?”

“I suppose, yes. That will give me a chance to finish getting the patients’ files in order.”

“Excellent. I’ll schedule you for a shuttle off world first thing in the morning.”

“Thank you, and thanks for this opportunity. I know I’ve only been here a short time, but I learned a lot.”

* * *

The show had already started by the time Hux arrived. Snoke was standing on a small stage in front of a red curtain in a suit with coattails, and Hux felt out of place. He’d dressed in his new tux with the bowtie, black with a white shirt like the rest of the audience. But he knew he didn’t belong with these people; he didn’t belong anywhere near the upper echelon who could pay to have a sex slave on vacation. Hux listened in, with only mild interest.

“So tonight I have a very special presentation for you all. Some of you may know that we had one of our most popular aliens try an escape attempt the other day,” a few in the crowd laughed. Snoke had a triumphant smile on his face, and it made Hux uneasy.

“We’ve decided that as punishment, we’re going to try out a new product on him. Please give a warm round of applause for our very own, Kylo Ren!” Snoke said as he stepped to the side. The curtain was pulled back to reveal Kylo, who was chained to the ground. He was bound in much the same way as when Hux had first come to Oasis Sens.

His hands were chained behind his back, his neck to the floor, though they’d given him a chain of about two feet so he could stand up if he hunched over. He was only his knees at the moment, and was flinching away from the light, twitching as the bright lights blared down on him. Hux’s heart sank.

Snoke went in to a short presentation on the device they were going to be using on Kylo. It was a clear, duraplast ball, whose size could be adjusted to several larger settings while inside him. It also vibrated on seven different speeds, and was remotely operated. Snoke seemed pleased, especially when he announced that they’d be viewing Kylo’s pain on the screen he was using for the presentation.

“We’ve recently upgraded the stage, as some of you may have noticed by the brand new curtains. So we’ll be able to see him from several different angles during this presentation. Now the life of this little toy is about an hour, but we’ll try and test that theory, shall we?”

 _An hour?!_ They couldn’t keep it going for an hour. Kylo wouldn’t withstand an hour, nobody would! Kylo jerked up on stage as the sound of a quiet buzzing began to fill the air. “Now, we’re just gonna set it to speed setting three, and we’ll start with size… hmm, lets do two.”

“Three!” someone in the audience shouted.

“Three?” Snoke laughed, a remote control in hand. “Alright, three it is.”

Kylo jerked forward on his knees, obviously feeling the thing inside him grow. On the screen, Hux could just see the very end of a duraplast loop peeking out from between Kylo’s ass cheeks. He was shiny and wet, and Hux was disgusted with himself for getting hard at seeing the sight.

Sure he’d seen Kylo’s penis before, he was his veterinarian after all. But as he stared at the screen, he could almost see it growing in size and length. Hux was horrified as Kylo began to move around on stage, pulling the chain taut that connected to a thick, metal collar around his neck. Kylo got up to his feet, unsteady as he leaned forward, and looked out at the crowd. The membranes of his eyelids were closed against the light, and Hux wondered if Kylo could smell him in the crowd.

Kylo shifted around, then fell to his knees, his left side turned towards the crowd. His clicks grew fearful and high pitched, as he leaned forward and began to thrust his hips into an imaginary being. His cock was turning red, a bead of cum forming at its entrance. Hux ached to be on the receiving end.

He looked around, scanning the crowd. How could all these men be so cold towards the Kylo Ren? He was a living, breathing creature the same as them. But the men in the crowd didn’t seem to notice that. Some chatted away with their friends who sat next to them, others sipped cocktails, and some frankly looked bored. Hux was appalled.

Hux looked up at the stage when Kylo fell silent. It was just in time to see Kylo come, spurting out a clear white on stage. Hux’s breath caught in his throat, his face draining of all color as his jaw dropped. Up on the screen, he could see a close up of Kylo’s tip, leaking all over the stage as he lay crouched low, head pressed against the durasteel floor.

Then Snoke spoke up, breaking Hux from his trancelike state. “Aww, the little Kylo Ren thinks we’ll stop after he gets himself off once, how cute.” People in the crowd chuckled. Hux wanted to puke.

“I guess he missed the part where I said we’re going to let the toy run itself out, so he’s in for quite a ride if he can get off so quickly.” Then Snoke exited the stage, leaving Kylo all alone in the glare of the spotlight, with a toy shoved up his ass and his hands chained behind his back. He began clicking again, his noises growing more frantic than before.

Kylo shifted around the stage, so he was facing the crowd again. He looked up, searching desperately for somebody. It looked like he was trying to garner their sympathy, to get somebody to stop this madness. Hux couldn’t take it.

Hux stood up, and excused himself. He was shaking with anger by the time he exited the entertainment hall, walking towards his room with hands balled in to fists at his sides. He was going to make an immediate call to his bank and have money wired to Snoke; he was going to purchase the Kylo Ren even if it drained every last credit. Hux couldn’t even make it past one of Kylo’s forced orgasms, disgusted with this whole island.

* * *

Hux left too early, so he didn’t get to see it when Kylo came again. He didn’t see it when Kylo, getting up to both feet in a valiant effort to pull himself free of the chains, slipped on his own mess. The crowd laughed as Kylo hit the ground hard, legs curling up tight against his chest as he came again.

Hux didn’t see it when Kylo was shaking, spread out over the stage, stretched taut from head to toe. He finally fell silent some time after twenty minutes, membranes of his eyelids sustained half closed as he stared blankly into the crowd. He lay on his stomach, propped up just enough to allow his throbbing prick to remain suspended off the ground.

It leaked out every now and then, small dribbles falling forth to create a large puddle. Some time after forty five minutes, nothing came out. He breathed in waves; faster at some times, not at all during other times. Finally, almost an hour on the dot, the toy petered out.

It slowed in fits and starts, and then stopped all together. Kylo didn’t move, his whole body blown to pieces as Snoke stepped back on the stage, a wicked smile on his face.

“Let’s give it up for him, a full hour and he’s still alive. Very good,” Snoke reached down to take the toy out, depositing it into the box it had come in. Two attendants came to unchain Kylo. They had to drag him off stage, his head hung limp between his shoulders and unable to get to his feet.

* * *

Some time after midnight, Snoke entered Kylo’s room. Kylo lay on his bed that was pushed into the corner, on top of the covers where the attendants had put him. His back was to the door, arms outstretched in front of him, fingers curled delicately up against the wall. Snoke went over and took a seat, illuminated by the overhead light that had been left on. He smiled, almost kindly at Kylo. Then he put a hand on his hip, to draw his attention.

“You did well tonight,” he stroked a thumb over Kylo’s skin. Kylo Ren didn’t move, but he was awake, blinking silently into consciousness. The room was quiet, and cold around him. He didn’t know Snoke left the door open.

“It’s a shame though, that I think I finally broke you. Because you did so well tonight that someone bought you. I just wish we could have spent more time together, if only you hadn’t been so bull-headed.”

Snoke stood up then, and the two attendants from prior came in to drag Kylo away. He didn’t put up much of a fight, even when they injected him with a sedative. Kylo was dragged away, to be crated and shipped out to a planet unknown.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what Kylo looks like, I drew my inspiration from [madnesstreasure.](http://madnesstreasure.tumblr.com/post/159242246445/sketch-before-sleep-sorry-not-sorry-xd)

_In transit_. Kylo had been “in transit” for two full days! Hux was pissed. He paced his living room on the space station, angry about this. He was supposed to be a “same day delivery;” Hux hated thinking about Kylo like he was an object he’d just ordered off the internet. But now it had been nearly thirty hours, and Kylo still hadn’t arrived. Hux wasn’t sure if he’d be alive by the time he got there.

So Hux sat at the kitchen counter, stress eating. He had some unhealthy space snacks to munch on, not even bothering to pour them out into a bowl to control his portions. He angrily scanned through some news articles on his datapad, not really paying all that much attention to them.

Suddenly, a banner flashed across the top of his datapad, and he immediately clicked on it. _Finally_ , he sighed. He opened the door to his small apartment, and a delivery droid stood there, waiting for his signature. He looked the box over, appalled; surely Kylo Ren couldn’t fit in THAT. It was tiny! Well not tiny, per se, but Kylo surely couldn’t have fit in it.

Hux motioned for the droid to come in, and to have the box “delivered” to his bedroom. The droid dropped off the box and left immediately, giving Hux an accesskey to open the package. Then Hux stood in front of the package, staring at it in silence. There was no way Kylo Ren was in that box.

Hux knelt next to it, and swiped the access key over the sensor. The door fell forward, to reveal a very squished, very uncomfortable looking Kylo Ren. Kylo’s knees had been pulled up to his chest, with his arms squished between. His head was tilted off to the side and resting ontop of his hands. Kylo didn’t move as Hux pulled him from the box, his body unfurling on Hux’s bedroom floor.

“Oh, Kylo,” Hux sighed, putting a finger to his throat to test for a pulse. He was still alive, _thank the stars_. Hux tapped Kylo’s cheek gently to get his attention. His eyelids blinked open, just barley, then closed. He blinked a few times, limbs limp and unmoving on the floor. Hux frowned at the state he was in; he was probably dehydrated and starving. So Hux hooked both arms under Kylo's, and dragged him towards the refresher.

He deposited Kylo into the shower, tucking his legs in to it. The ‘fresher was small, though not as small as the box he’d been in, Hux noted. Hux pulled down the handheld showerhead, and turned it away from Kylo as he turned it on. Then he adjusted the water temperature, and knelt down with a towel in hand.

Hux wet the towel, looking worriedly at Kylo. Kylo was unresponsive, head tilted to the side away from Hux. He was quiet, abnormally so, but Hux could see his eyes were open; he was awake, but perhaps in too much shock to move. So Hux wiped the towel over his skin gently, careful not to be too hard on him. He wiped up Kylo’s stomach, and up his neck. He was tender, letting the water wash over Kylo without getting too much in his eyes.

The whole act didn’t take very long, and soon Hux turned off the water and replaced the showerhead. Kylo hadn’t moved one inch. Hux toweled him off as best he could, and helped Kylo get to his feet. He was unsteady, wavering and leaning on Hux enough that Hux thought they might fall over from the weight. But he managed to get Kylo to the bed, both stumbling a bit. He tucked Kylo in, on his side, which was fine. Hux could spend a night on the other side of the bed.

Then he covered Kylo with an extra blanket, and went to get some medical supplies. He hung up an IV bag of simple saline solution on the corner of the bedframe, and Kylo didn’t resist when Hux slid the needle into his arm. He taped it there, so that it wouldn’t fall out if Kylo fell asleep. Then Hux changed into his pajamas, and brought his datapad to the bed.

Next to him, he watched Kylo’s chest rise and fall, and Hux knew he shouldn’t worry, but he did anyways. What was he supposed to do with Kylo now that he was here, but not responsive? There was really nothing he could do except wait for Kylo to wake up from the state he was in, but who knew how long that was going to take. So Hux just sat next to him in bed, searching for job openings and checking his emails.

Sometime after twenty-three hundred hours, deep in to the night rotation, Hux turned off his electronics. He put the datapad next to his bed and clicked the switch against the wall to turn off the light. Then he settled in to bed, rolling over on to his side. He reached up to check Kylo’s pulse; it was very quick, like it always was, and Kylo felt very warm. But still Kylo didn’t move. Hux sighed, facing Kylo, and he slowly let himself drift in to sleep next to his alien.

* * *

It was still very late when Hux awoke. Next to him, Kylo was clicking rapidly, like he was in danger. His legs were twitching under the blankets, shifting from side to side. Hux listened for a few seconds, before he realized Kylo was having a nightmare. He didn’t even know Kylo could have nightmares, but it made sense from a creature with his level of sentience.

Hux propped himself up on one elbow and reached over, touching Kylo's arm gently. “Kylo, wake up, you’re having a bad dream.”

Kylo’s clicking grew louder, the dream obviously intensifying so Hux sat up. “Kylo, hey,” he put a hand to his cheek. “Wake up, it’s just a dream.” He put his other hand on Kylo’s chest, “Kylo-”

Suddenly Kylo was awake, and ripping the needle from his vein as he shoved Hux away. Hux fell back on the bed, almost rolling off of it. Without warning, Kylo was on top of him and Hux was shocked as he felt a bruising blow to the face. Kylo walloped closed fists into Hux, a high pitched screech coming from him. Hux could only protect himself with his forearms braced over his delicate features as Kylo climbed over him.

“Kylo, it’s me! It’s-” another blow got through his weak barricade, then he felt Kylo slice up the length of his arm. “It’s Hux! It’s your doctor!” Hux flailed, reaching his cut arm over to where he knew the light was. He fumbled for it, unable to protect himself from Kylo’s blows as his hand slid across the wall for the light switch.

The light flickered on overhead and Hux curled himself up into a ball, covering his head as his arm bled on to his cheek. “Stop, stop!” He cried out, curling up tight. A second later, the assault stopped. The high pitched screeching was silenced as well, the world suddenly calm, and quiet. Hux peeked up from behind his arms, and saw Kylo staring at him, and slowly sitting up.

Kylo sat up straight before moving away from Hux, slowly crawling back towards the foot of the bed, though he remained facing Hux. He began emitting a very low frequency noise, almost like a whimper. Then he crawled off the bed and backed away towards a corner.

“Kylo-” Hux started to say. “Fuck,” he looked at his arm. He had four long marks along his forearm, all of them dotted with blood except one, which was openly leaking. It hurt like a bitch. “Damn, it’s- Kylo it’s okay,” he got up from the bed. _Need a towel_ , he thought. But then Kylo was scuttling away, staying low to the ground, and he disappeared in to the 'fresher. Hux followed.

“Kylo, it’s okay. Hey, don’t worry,” he said as he peeked in. He flipped on the light switch to see Kylo trembling, and raising his arms to protect himself much in the way Hux had just been doing. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. You’re alright, don’t worry about it,” he knelt in front of Kylo. Then he took a towel off the rack and pressed it to his arm. He only held it there for a second, before pulling Kylo in to a hug with an arm around his shoulders. “It’s okay, you were just having a nightmare. Nobody’s going to hurt you, I promise.”

Kylo was trembling, obviously terrified from whatever dream he’d had, and from what he’d done to Hux. He clicked =quietly, like he was trying to say something. Hux pulled back, and pressed the towel to his arm again. “I’m sorry it took so long to get here, I was so worried. But now you’re mine, and you won’t ever be hurt again.” He smiled hopefully at Kylo, who still didn’t seem quite convinced. Hux put a hand on his cheek again to reassure him. “I bought you, from Snoke. I didn’t know what else to do, after what he did to you. And I resigned, so I won’t be going back to work there again.”

At this, Kylo leaned up, pressing his forehead against Hux’s, and Hux couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Kylo nuzzled Hux softly, his noises quieting, his body growing more still. Hux was glad he understood their situation, and glad that now Kylo was in his home, he could figure out what to do next. But first, he had to tend to his wounds.

* * *

Standing at the bathroom counter, Hux began to tend to himself. Kylo stood slightly behind him and to the side, silent as he watched. Hux swabbed the cuts with a sanitary wipe, not too worried about them scarring. Besides, if they did, they would be nothing compared to the large scar underneath. He dabbed some healing ointment on the cuts, and Kylo nuzzled him affectionately. Hux couldn’t help but laugh.

“I know you’re sorry, it’s really okay,” he glanced sideways at Kylo, whose shoulders were hunched as he leaned in to Hux. Hux didn’t even try to cover up his attraction to Kylo, now that they were alone. It was nice to lean in to him, and to feel free to do so.

Hux placed several bacta patches on his arm, moist side down, before he wrapped it up with some medical gauze. As he did so, Kylo came to rest his head on Hux’s shoulder, watching what he was doing in silence.

When he was done, Hux shrugged off Kylo, almost… happy, that he was so affectionate. The feeling struck Hux as strange. He’d never really had a girlfriend, or boyfriend, because they always felt so clingy. But with Kylo it felt different, his clinginess was more than welcome. He turned to Kylo, and sighed as he rested one hip against the counter. “I’m not sure what I’m going to do now,” he motioned to Kylo himself. “With you, with my job. I need to apply somewhere, maybe I can call up one of my former colleagues."

Kylo shifted feet, as though he wasn’t really listening to Hux, before he stepped forward. Hux turned fully towards Kylo, feeling in complete control of the situation until Kylo pressed up against him, trapping Hux between himself and the counter.

“Oh- uh-” Hux stuttered, not sure what to do. Kylo nuzzled his forehead against Hux’s cheek, and Hux turned his head, listening to Kylo click-purr into his ear. Hux put one hand on the counter, the other on Kylo’s shoulder, not sure what Kylo was trying to accomplish.

Then he felt Kylo shift back, a small amount of space between their hips, until Kylo pressed the tip of his bare, hard cock up under Hux’s shirt. Hux jerked, not expecting that, and then Kylo began stroking himself. His clicks grew faster, his towering figure pinning Hux there as he jerked off. And Hux did nothing to stop him.

It had to be a mating ritual of some sort, the intent being to mark Hux, or something similar. Hux didn’t mind at all; he could deal with being marked by an alien creature. Kylo was, after all, technically his property. So he didn’t struggle to get away as the alien stroked itself, lowering its face to press into Hux’s neck and inhale.

It only took a minute or two, before Kylo was coming warm and quiet on Hux’s stomach. The alien barely even flinched, barely even shivered as it splattered white onto Hux’s skin, withdrawing from under his shirt, and pulling back. It tilted its head as it looked at Hux, like it was asking if that was okay.

Hux put a hand on either side of Kylo’s face, and leaned forward. He kissed Kylo's lower lip that was hard, not plush like this own. Kylo nuzzled his face forward to return the gesture. “Fuck me,” Hux whispered, finally giving in to his needs.

With that, Kylo hoisted Hux up. Hux wrapped his legs around Kylo’s waist, arms around his shoulders as Kylo continued to nuzzle Hux’s face, and walk them to the bed. He laid Hux down on his back, and quickly helped Hux get undressed.

Hux was careful not to get any of the cum from his shirt in his hair as he pulled it over his head, and Kylo helped pull his pajama pants off. Then Kylo knelt, crouched between Hux’s parted thighs, and wrapped a clawed hand around both their cocks, trapping them together. Then he began to grind forward and back, dragging his cock against Hux’s. Hux watched, his hands at his sides, looking at their cocks rubbing together.

Then he looked up at Kylo, who was lovingly looking back, making satisfied clicking noises. “Come here,” Hux said, motioning down towards himself. So Kylo leaned down, and pressed his cheek against Hux’s briefly, before letting their cock's go. Then he pulled back, and forced Hux over onto his stomach.

Hux didn’t need much prompting, propping his hips up in the air and pulling a pillow down from the head of the bed. He clutched it tight as he felt a warm, wet tongue wrap around his ball sack. Then Kylo pressed the remainder, or what Hux thought was the remainder, of his tongue against Hux’s hole. In truth, Hux didn’t know how long Kylo’s tongue was.

“Fuck,” he whispered, the tongue twisting his sack and tightening its grip as he wet Hux’s cleft. Hux spread his knees a bit wider as Kylo licked at him. Hux hadn’t originally thought that Kylo would like having sex; after all, it’d been used against him at the spa. But it seemed that he did, and was willing to experiment with Hux. The prospects of having Kylo all to himself, every single night, sent a thrill up his spine. Or maybe that was just from the convulsing muscle of Kylo’s tongue tightening and loosening around him.

Soon Hux was panting and gripping the pillow too tight. He pushed back against Kylo’s tongue, that still hadn’t actually penetrated him. His stomach was full of butteflies of anticipation, trying to be patient but getting worked up at the thought of Kylo behind him. Finally Hux spoke up, “Kylo, please-” As if on queue, Hux felt a wet, strong finger inserted into himself. He audible groaned, his voice petering out shakily as Kylo began to twist the finger in him.

“Stars,” Hux whispered. He glanced back as best he could, not quite able to see Kylo though. “You’re going to be the death of me, I just know it.”

A second finger was added and Hux found himself moaning into the pillow, stifling the noise. As Kylo played with him, Hux’s tip grew wet, leaking a bit on to the bed, leaving him exposed. He hung there, cold air brushing against his cockhead that now felt neglected, and twitched in an earnest response.

“I’m ready, Kylo, I-” he stopped talking as Kylo pulled his fingers out, and released Hux’s balls. Hux let out a relieved sigh, the pressure on his sack had been building up to be almost too much. Then he felt Kylo at his hole, both hands on Hux’s asscheeks to keep him open as Kylo lined himself up.

“Yes,” Hux whispered, pining for it. Kylo pushed in slowly, his tip just barely breaching Hux. Hux was silent, eyes closed as he concentrated. _Relax_ , he told himself, unclenching slowly to allow Kylo easier access. Some place around half of Kylo’s length, Hux moaned and he clamped a hand over his mouth.

But Kylo reached around him and pulled his hand away, pressing in deeper as he pinned Hux’s hand behind his back. Hux moaned guttural and deep, Kylo taking his other hand and pinning it behind his back too. Hux felt exposed, unable to stop himself from crying out as Kylo started a slow, burgeoning pace.

He dragged his cock out slowly, Hux’s hole pliant and wet. Then he pushed in again, and Hux was nearly sobbing into the pillow. He tossed his head, hair in his eyes which, to his surprise, Kylo gently brushed away, before Kylo was resting his face and warm breath against Hux’s cheek.

There, Kylo pushed in deeper, causing a live wire to shoot up Hux’s spine. Hux opened his wet mouth, moaning Kylo’s name as Kylo made love to him, his clicks a contrasting sound next to Hux’s needy moans.

Kylo wrapped a hand around Hux’s length, keeping Hux pinned under him with the other. Hux gasped, tensing as Kylo began to stroke him. Then Hux gasped, lost in the sensation as he cried out, “Kylo!”

He twitched hard, stomach convulsing as he came in white streaks, not struggling against the restriction of his wrists, or the way his body was trapped. This was what he’d always wanted, how he’d always wanted it, and it was perfect.

Hux gasped a stuttering breath as Kylo slowed, releasing Hux’s wrists with a gentle touch. Then Kylo sat up behind Hux, and Hux grasped at the pillow he’d been laying on, moaning with residual pleasure. Kylo’s clicks slowed as he pulled fully out, and Hux groaned in unison with him. Then Hux lowered his hips towards the bed, heavy breaths filling his lungs with air for what felt like the first time in ever.

Kylo rolled him over, and Hux groaned as he let go of the pillow. He settled in behind Hux, maneuvering him onto his side. “What-?” Kylo pulled Hux against his hard chest, trapping his legs between Kylo’s. “Kylo- I- what are you doing?”

Then Kylo wrapped one arm around Hux, and slid his cock right between Hux’s upper thighs. HE began to thrust, and Hux realized what he was doing. “Oh- that, that works.”

Hux reached down, cupping his hand where Kylo’s cock popped out, so he could catch just the tip of it. At this, Kylo nuzzled Hux’s neck in an approving manner, and Hux couldn’t help but smile to himself. “I like this too,” Hux said quietly.

As they lay there, Kylo fucked himself off, using Hux’s thighs as a guide. Hux tightened his thigh muscles, tensing, which caused Kylo to come almost instantly. Hux didn’t tell him to stop, letting the alien slow on his own, cock popping up between Hux’s thighs less frequently. Then Kylo pulled himself out from between Hux’s thighs, and let himself rest behind Hux.

Hux rolled over, not caring that his thighs were now slick with lube and sweat. He leaned in and placed another kiss to Kylo’s lower lip, a gesture he only responded to with again nuzzle his head forward. Then Hux put a hand on his cheek, smiling at him. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” In response, Kylo simply clicked, a quiet, contented sound that Hux realized he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
